narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Grail War
Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争, Seihai Sensō) is a tournament role-play that decides the strongest shinobi or kunoichi through intense battle. Tournament Information Registration Registration is open to the public and will be stopped once there are sixteen characters ready for the role-playing. Registration will be opened shortly after the tournament is announced. Each person is allowed to register with multiple characters, though only one will be chosen. It is recommended that the characters submitted are considered as legend or at least are very strong characters. After the characters is submitted, the host will select the most suitable to enter the tournament. Setup The battle will be set randomly by the God's Assistance (host). The table will be uploaded as soon as possible and will be marked as the start of the tournament. The weather, environment and battlefield will be randomly selected by the host as well. Introduction This role-playing is completely different than the others. The outcome of the battle is not decided by the host nor the players, but by using rock-scissor-paper or something similar in the internet. This role-play tournament is said to be unique because it is mixed with writing and playing games in order to finish the game. For more information of how the role-play works, please refers to the Helps and Rules. Helps As usual, the battles will be written by the two users whose characters are fighting. It will function like a standard Versus R.P., in which one user posts followed by the next. However, the winner is not decided by writing but playing games like rock-scissor-paper in the internet. The synopsis of the battle can be freely written by both player. There are many ways to role-play, below are the example of it. The recommended way of playing is not compulsory, the players who are battling can decide the outcome using anything as long as both players agree. Everything are fine as long as the winner is decided with something fair when the deadline reached. Rules *Each match is allowed to take a week (max) to finish. If it is not finished, the host will have the power to decide the winner. Fanmade Background Story Origin and Purposes The origin of the foundation of Holy Grail War dates back to 1900. On a random day of the year 1900, a shinobi was approached by a strange voice that claimed himself as Creator of Everything, better known as God. At first, the shinobi thought it was an illusion but sooner he found that God truly exist, thought the God is not like what human depicted. He said that He is neither saint nor devil, he doesn't care about good or evil but solely care about amusement. Humans' stupidity is what that amused him until now. However, He started to feel boring so he invited the shinobi to become his assistant with the responsibility of organizing a tournament in order to amuse Him, as return, the assistant will be granted pseudo-god ability. The shinobi accepted it, as promised he is granted the power of god and the Holy Grail War started since then. Story The tournament will be held every decade at the God's Dimension, thought the cycle might become shorter if the God insisted. The shortest cycle was solely five years, where it happened during the year of 1955. The total number of participants in each Holy Grail War is sixteen persons. The participants are known as Legendary Warriors, more simpler as Legends. All of them are picked carefully by the God's Assistant from any timeline and any worldline. As their name depicted, Legends are chosen based on their ability or popularity during their life in their world regardless of their gender, personality and background. Sixteen Legends are summoned to the God's Dimension, a place where time is not affected and must fight until one remained. They are told that only the winner will be granted a reasonable wish from the God, though in reality, if they are able to put a good fight and amuse the God, all of them will be granted a wish. During the war, when one is eliminated during combat, he or she will not be send back immediately to their world and is allowed to observe the remaining fights. When the war is ended, all the Legends will return to their original timeline and worldline without the memory of the wars except the wish they requested. The content of the wish will eventually cause the born of a new worldline in every Legends' world that are holding new constructed and unpredictable futures. Trivia *Inspired by Fate Series